


С Днем Рождения, Линкольн!

by Tarosya



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Gen, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Согласно отчету об аресте Линкольна Барроуза, он родился 5 декабря 1969 года. Позитивный до неприличия фанфик о праздновании Дня рождения Линка, в котором все живы, здоровы и счастливы.Написан аккура на День рождения Линка в 2008 году.Саундтреком к этому фанфику я выбрала композицию Nightwish "Last of the Wilds". К сожалению, у этой мелодии нет слов, которые можно было бы утащить для эпиграфа.
Relationships: Aldo Burrows/Jane Phillips, David "Tweener" Apolskis/Debra Jean Belle, Lincoln "LJ" Burrows/Sofia Lugo, Lincoln Burrows/Original Female Character(s), Maricruz Delgado/Fernando Sucre, Michael Scofield/Sara Tancredi, Veronica Donovan/Nick Savrinn
Kudos: 3





	С Днем Рождения, Линкольн!

Холод зимнего чикагского вечера заволакивал город.   
Линк нервничал. Топтался у входа в подъезд нашего кирпичного дома. Сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Одинокие снежинки падали на его непокрытую бритую голову. Несмотря на холод наступившей рано зимы, Линк не застегнул куртку.   
\- Милый, что? – Взяла Линка за руку. Погладила его большую шершавую ладонь своими тонкими пальчиками. Провела рукой по рукаву кожаной куртки.   
\- У тебя пуговица оторвалась на манжете! – Дыхание на морозном воздухе превращалось в пар.   
\- Давно уже. – Ответил Линк. – Не знаю, где потерялась.   
Он нервно потер голову.   
\- Опаздываем мы уже! Майкл уже едет, а мы еще не выехали!   
\- Не опоздаем! Без нас не начнут! - Я уткнулась лицом в грудь Линка. Шерстяной джемпер, что я подарила ему сегодня утром, немного покалывал щеку.   
\- Не замерзла? - Линк сгреб меня в охапку, прижимая к себе плотнее.   
Я отрицательно покачала головой, и от моего движения джемпер закололся сильнее.   
Подъехала машина. Из нее кто-то вышел, гулко хлопнув дверцей.   
\- Привет, папка! – Услышала я голос Эл Джея.   
\- Привет, парень! – Не выпуская меня из объятий, Линк обнял свободной рукой сына.   
\- С Днем рождения! – Эл Джей, освобождаясь от отцовских объятий, протянул Линку черный пакет “Sephora”.   
Линк растерянно поднял брови.   
\- Ой! Спасибо! А что это?  
\- Это лосьон после бритья !   
\- Правда? – Линк превратился из огромного крепкого грубоватого мужчины в ребенка, радующегося подарку.   
\- Да! – Эл Джей радовался реакции Линка. – Это Van Cleef. Я сначала хотел другой купить. Но Эдриан сказал, что такому солидному мужчине подойдет именно этот.   
\- Ну раз Эдриан сказал… - Линк потер своим огромным кулаком щеку Эл Джея.   
\- Да ладно тебе, папка! – Эл Джей легонько толкнул Линка в плечо.   
Лиса просигналила Линку из машины.   
Линк наклонился к окну со стороны пассажирского сидения.   
\- С днем рождения, Линк! – Проговорила она.   
\- Привет, Лиса! Спасибо!   
\- Линк, я тебя прошу, не давай Эл Джею пить пиво!  
\- Какое пиво, Лиса?! – Линк поднял брови, изображая искренность. Не умеет он врать. Мне было понятно, и Лисе, наверняка, тоже, что сегодня Эл Джею предстоит пить за отцовское здоровье.   
\- Ладно! – Недоверчиво проговорила Лиса. – Счастливо вам погулять! – Она завела мотор.   
\- Поехали и мы! – Принялся подгонять нас Линк. – Поехали-поехали! Опаздываем! Майкл, наверно, уже там. 

Майкл и Сара действительно уже ждали у входа в ирландский паб Фадо припоздавшего именинника. К ним успели присоединиться Фернандо и Марикруз. Холодный зимний ветер хозяйничал на улице. И наши гости зябко ежились, и пританцовывали.   
Припарковав машину на Кларк, мы направились к пабу через Гранд авеню. Первой нас увидела Сара. Она помахала нам рукой. Толкнула в бок Майкла, увлеченного беседой с Фернандо.   
Увидев нас, Сукре запел на всю улицу “Happy Birthday”, приветствуя Линка. Ему вторила Марикруз. Майкл и Сара тоже подхватили. Они фальшивили, и пели невпопад, перемешивая песню со смехом.   
У входа в паб мы еще долго обнимались, бурно выражая радость встречи. Линк принимал поздравления и пожелания. Пакеты с подарками почему-то отдавали мне.   
\- Люди добрые, помогите бывшему сотруднику спецслужб! – Бомж азиатской наружности, одетый в старый рваный плащ грязного цвета решил испортить нам праздник своим появлением.   
Майкл не глядя на него полез в карман за бумажником. Протянув ему десятидолларовую банкноту, он посмотрел в лицо просящего. Рука Майкла, сжимающая деньги повисла в воздухе.   
\- Ким?!   
Ким и Майкл ошарашено смотрели друг на друга.   
\- Ах ты, гадина! Ну я тебе сейчас покажу! – Выступивший вперед Линк засучил рукав с оторванной пуговицей.   
Но Ким уже скрылся в переулке, убегая.   
Появление Кима дало новую тему для разговора. Парни на ходу обсуждали его печальную судьбу, сходясь во мнении, что он это заслужил.   
Мы уже заходили в паб, когда Линка окликнул бегущий через дорогу Дерек. За ним, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, семенила располневшая после третьих родов Мария.   
\- Еле успел! – Линк с Дереком обнялись.   
В Фадо мы расселись за рыцарским столом в углу, уже накрытым для нас.   
\- Доброго вечера! Меня зовут Дон, и я ваш официант! – Дон хоть и блондин, не был похож на ирландца. Возможно, что он им и был, но с такой внешностью в ИРА его бы точно не взяли.   
\- Пива нам! – По-хозяйски начал Линк. – Детка, ты что будешь?   
Я оторвала глаза от меню.   
\- Может, остальных подождем? Или будем уже заказывать?   
\- Детка, я голодный. – Линк смущенно улыбнулся. – Давай уже закажем. Остальные придут на запах.   
\- Хорошо. Тогда я буду Смитуикс. Пинту.   
\- Я тоже буду Смитуикс! – Линк принялся пересчитывать гостей. – Один, два, три, пять, семь… Малому пинту много. Сара… Значит, семь по пинте Смитуикса, и одну пол пинты.   
\- Хотите чейсеры? – Спросил Дон, записывая заказ в блокнот.   
\- Да! Обязательно! Джеймсон. Детка, будешь?   
Я отрицательно покачала головой.   
\- Значит, тогда четыре чейсера.   
Фернандо утвердительно кивнул головой.   
\- Пять.  
Марикруз помахала рукой, показывая, что тоже будет чейсер.   
\- Шесть.   
\- Семь бокалов Смитуикса по пинте. Один полпинты. Шесть чейсеров Джеймсона. – Повторил заказ Дон.   
\- Дон, для меня безалкогольный Уорстайнер, пожалуйста. – Добавила Сара.   
\- Может лучше сок? – Спросил Майкл, обнимая Сару за плечо.   
\- Сегодня же праздник! – Улыбнулась Сара. – Гуляем.   
Около двух месяцев назад Сара сорвалась. Она снова начала пить. Ей даже удавалось скрывать это Майкла целых три недели. Пока в один вечер, не дождавшись Майкла поздно с работы, она не пошла в бар. Крепко выпив, Сара поскользнулась и упала в туалете. У нее началось кровотечение. Ее увезли на скорой помощи в больницу, куда из офиса и приехала Майкл. Сара потеряла ребенка, о существовании которого еще даже не знала. Сейчас она снова проходила терапию, и посещала группы АА. На удивление, она очень хорошо держалась, поражая нас с Линком силой своего духа.   
Дон отошел от стола, направляясь к бару, передать заказ.   
\- А ну стой! – Крикнул ему вдогонку Линк. – А покушать?!   
Дон вернулся.   
\- Так-с! – Линк провел кончиком языка по губам. – Куриные крылышки. Чипсы. Грибы с беконом и чеддером…   
\- Фермерский салат. – Добавила я.   
\- Фермерский салат. – Повторил Линк. – Корнбифф. Сосиски…   
Пока мы с Линком делали заказ, наши гости, положившись на наш вкус, болтали и смеялись, находя веселые темы для разговора.   
\- Может, вы хотите Дублинское блюдо? – Услужливо спросил Дон. – Картофельный пирог с сосисками и кусочками тушеной баранины?   
\- Нет. – Возразила я. – Лучше Пастуший пирог.   
Дон записал.   
\- Что-то еще?  
\- Еще ребрышки! – Подхватился Линк. – Что-нибудь забыли? Да! Соленья! Вроде все.   
Дон облегченно вздохнул.   
\- Ваш заказ займет около получаса.   
Вошедшие в паб Бред и Ника оглядывались в поиске нашего стола. Я помахала им рукой, вставая с места.   
\- Привет, Беллик! – Линк протянул Бреду руку.   
\- С Днем рождения, босс!   
\- Иди ты, Беллик! Какой я тебе босс?! – В шутку огрызнулся Линк, обнимая Бреда за плечи.   
\- Мы же не на работе! – Подхватил Дерек.   
Уже полгода Бред работал в порту с Линком и Дереком.   
Ника протянула Линку пакет с подарком.   
\- С Днем рождения!   
\- Спасибо, Ника! Садитесь!   
Ника села напротив Майкла. Он и так сразу напрягся при ее появлении. А теперь нервно ерзал на стуле.   
Ника, одетая в обтягивающие кожаные брючки и топик цвета фуксии, несмотря на зимний холод, и Бред в клетчатой ковбойской рубашке не выглядели парой. Так казалось людям, которые их не знали. Бред безумно любил Нику. Настолько сильно, что даже его мама ее полюбила. А настрадавшаяся в этой жизни Ника отвечала ему взаимностью. Возможно лишь потому, что истосковалась по теплому к себе отношению. Бреду было этого достаточно.   
\- Мне нужно в дамскую комнату. – Я встала со стула. Линк тоже встал, пропуская меня, и давая выйти из-за стола. – Девочки, кто со мной?   
\- Я! Мне тоже нужно! – Марикруз перелезла через сидящего Фернандо.   
\- Там такой гам стоит, не поговорить нормально. – Сказала я Марикруз в туалете. – Как дела вообще?   
\- У нас все супер! – Марикруз как обычно вся светилась от позитива. – У Фернандо хорошо идут дела в его винном магазине. Он хорошо зарабатывает. Правда выплата ссуды съедает изрядную часть. Я хотела устроиться на работу. Нашла вакансию в торговом центре. В Чикаго Плейс. Но няня для Лилы дорого стоит. А Тереза мне помогает только изредка. Вот как сегодня, например. Фернандо не хочет отдавать малышку в детский сад. С другой стороны, это тоже недешевое удовольствие. - Марикруз улыбнулась. - Но на самом деле, все это ерунда. Главное, что мы вместе, и у нас все хорошо!   
\- Конечно, милая! – Я обняла Марикруз.   
Пока мы отлучались, подошли Алекс и Пэм.   
\- Извините, что опоздали! – Говорил Алекс, пожимая всем руки и здороваясь. – Камерон понял, что мы собираемся уходить, и никак не хотел укладываться спать.   
\- Он становится немножко капризным и ревнивым. – Добавила Пэм. Ее свободный свитер уже не скрывал округлившегося живота. Они с Алексом ждали еще одного сына. В их семейной жизни началась новая глава. И беременность Пэм стала ее счастливым продолжением.   
\- Это нормально! – Мария, наша заслуженная мама, по праву считалась экспертом по всем детским вопросам. – Наши так дерутся, что весь дом вверх дном. А в садике старший младшую защищает.   
Пэм села рядом с Марией, и они продолжили свой разговор. Мария уже было заскучавшая, заметно оживилась, говоря о своих детях. К их беседе присоединилась и Марикруз.   
\- Эй! Парень! – Окликнул Линк проходящего мимо Дона. – Еще четыре пинты пива!   
\- Мне не нужно, Линк. Я же сейчас не пью. – Сказала Пэм.   
\- А! Ну да! – Линк нахмурил брови. – Все равно неси четыре! – Сказал он Дону. – Не пропадет!   
Дон и еще два официанта принесли на огромных подносах наш заказ. Расставляли кружки пива и блюда с едой на столе.   
Майкл подсел ближе к Линку.   
\- Мне звонил Чарльз. – Начал он.  
\- Правда? Я пробовал несколько раз ему дозвониться, оставлял сообщения. – Проговорил Линк.   
\- Чарльз поехал в Юту, откапывать свою заначку. – Продолжал Майкл. – Оказалось, что ранчо, где он зарыл свои миллионы, снесли. И соседние тоже. А на их месте построили массив коттеджей. Деньги Чарльза оказались под гаражом одной дамы, Жаннетты. Так Чарльз живет у нее уже третью неделю, и, кажется, не собирается уезжать вовсе.   
\- Чего в жизни не бывает! – Линк потер бритую голову.   
\- А как его дочка? – Вмешалась в разговор я.   
Мне ответила Сара.  
\- Последняя проверка тумор-маркеров показала неплохие результаты. Если при следующей проверке результаты будут такими же, ее выпишут из больницы.   
\- Чарльз хочет, чтобы она приехала к нему в Юту. У Жаннетты тоже есть дочь. – Добавил Майкл.   
Линк опрокинул в рот чейсер виски.   
\- Ух! – Запил пивом.   
\- Я, пожалуй, не буду. – Майкл отодвинул свой чейсер в сторону.   
\- Дай сюда! – Линк взял его рюмку. – Детка, хочешь?   
\- Неа. - Я отрицательно покачала головой.   
\- Алекс?  
\- Хорошая идея! – Алекс взял чейсер из рук Линка. – Твое здоровье! – Опрокинул чейсер в рот.   
\- Я смотрю, у вас тут веселье идет полным ходом!   
Мы и не заметили, как в паб вошел Альдо.   
\- С днем рождения, сын! – Линк с Альдо обнялись. – Джейн велела тебе кланяться!   
\- А где она сама?  
\- У нее заказ. Не смогла прийти.   
\- Неугомонные вы шпионы! – Проговорил Майкл, обнимая отца.   
\- Это секрет моей молодости!   
Линк с Майклом переглянулись. Секрет молодости их отца был на самом деле в его женщине, которая была ровесницей Линку.   
\- А где мой самый младший сын? – Альдо обнял Эл Джея.   
\- Привет, Альдо! – Эл Джей называл его по имени. Молодящийся Альдо не хотел, чтобы взрослый внук называл его дедом.   
\- Линк! – Майкл окликнул брата. – Смотри, кто сидит у стойки.   
Линк посмотрел в зал, куда указывал Майкл. У стойки сидела двое мужчин в костюмах. Они ослабили галстуки. Успели уже изрядно выпить.   
\- Пол Келлерман собственной персоной. – Проговорил Линк. – Пойду его приглашу.   
\- А стоит? – Майкл схватил вставшего со стула Линка за рукав.   
\- А почему нет? Пусть выпьет с нами. – Линк улыбнулся. – Мы ему не дадим вести наше шоу, брат! – Линк похлопал Майкла по плечу. – Детка, пойдем пригласим тех парней! – Линк указал мне на сидящих у стойки. – Я их знаю. Выпьем вместе.   
Подойдя к стойке, мы услышали обрывок разговора.   
\- Пол, пойми ты, так нельзя! – Говорил один. Он бы полноват и слегка неуклюж. Казалось, что вот-вот он свалится с барного табурета. – Ты же свою жизнь из-за нее гробишь!   
\- Отстань, Дэнни! Не учи меня жизни! – Отвечал Пол. – И вообще, не твое это дело.   
\- Приходи к нам с Эллисон в воскресенье на обед. Эллисон пригласит Одри. – Не унимался Денни.   
\- Я тебя когда-нибудь убью за твою назойливость! – Проговорил Пол. Увидев, что Денни перестал улыбаться, он добавил: – Шутка!   
\- Привет, парни! Пол! – Поздоровался Линк, когда мы подошли к ним.   
\- О! Барроуз! – Пол протянул Линку руку. – А ты как здесь?   
\- Праздную День рождения! Присоединяйтесь.   
\- С удовольствием! – Пол ловким движением спрыгнул с высокого барного табурета.   
\- Пол, может, мы уже домой поедем? – Канючил Денни, сползая с табурета на пол, и кряхтя.   
\- Денни, ты зануда! – огрызнулся Пол.   
\- Пошли, Дэнни! – Линк хлопнул его по плечу. – У нас весело!   
\- Извините, я, пожалуй, домой уже поеду. Меня жена ждет.   
\- Передавай Эллисон привет! – Пол улыбнулся.   
\- Пол, подумай все же насчет воскресенья!   
\- Денни, веди осторожно машину, и постарайся не нарваться на полицию.   
Дэнни обиженно крякнул. И пошел к выходу.   
Вернувшись к нашему столу, Линк был встречен криком Дэвида:  
\- Йоу! Именинник!   
Дэвид протянул Линку сжатый кулак вместо руки, приглашая поздороваться по-рэперски.   
Линк не по злобе, а шутки ради стукнул Дэвида по кулаку своим огромным кулаком чуть сильнее, чем надо. И Дэвид пихнул сам себя локтем в бок.   
\- Утопленник, йоу! – Активная жестикуляция Дэвида при разговоре была красноречивей его слов. - Я тебе написал в подарок рэп!   
\- Потом исполнишь! – Линк толкнул Дэвида, усаживая его на стул. – Мы еще не дошли до нужной кондиции!   
\- Дэвид, а кто это? – Я указала рукой на стоящую в стороне стройную девушку, смущенно переминающуюся с ноги на ногу.   
\- - Это моя девушка. Дебра.   
\- А почему она там стоит? Изгойские у тебя привычки, Дэвид! – Я помахала Дебре рукой. – Дебра, иди к нам! Садись!   
Было видно, что Дебра стесняется, и чувствует себя неуютно. Я усадила ее рядом с Дэвидом.   
\- Что вы пьете?   
\- Текилу. – Ответил Дэвид.   
\- Вы же в ирландском пабе!  
\- Йоу! Так текилы не будет? – Руки Дэвида произвели жест, описывающий разочарование.   
\- Боюсь, что нет.   
\- Мы пива попьем. – Проговорила Дебра, и взяла неугомонные руки Дэвида в свои.   
\- Таня! – Окликнул меня Линк. - Смотри, кто пришел! – Линк обнимался с Абруцци.   
Джон в костюме и в дорогом пальто выглядел шикарно. Высшая лига. Было видно, что дела у него идут как нельзя лучше.   
Абруцци протянул Линку пакет с логотипом Lester Lampert. Наивный Линк, не подозревая о том, что этот логотип означает, взял у Джона пакет.   
\- О боже! Джон! – Проговорила я, тяжело выдохнув.   
\- Что такое, детка? – Спросил Линк.   
\- Что такое? – В один голос с Линком спросил Абруцци.   
\- Я пытаюсь представить, что в этом пакете! – Я указала на него пальцем.   
\- А вы посмотрите! – Абруцци заговорчески лукаво улыбнулся.   
Линк достал из пакета коробочку с надписью “Bausele”.   
\- Часы? – Спросила я.  
Абруцци кивнул.   
\- Джон, ты с ума сошел? Мне такие даже некуда носить! – Проговорил Линк, захлопывая коробочку.   
\- Найдешь куда носить! Я не знал, что тебе подарить. Сильвия посоветовала часы.   
\- А почему она не пришла? – Спросила я.   
\- Сильвия дома с детьми. – Абруцци удивил мой вопрос: ведь порядочная итальянская жена не ходит по пабам.   
\- Джон! – Майкл протянул Абруцци руку.   
\- Майкл! – Джон ответил на рукопожатие. – Никогда не догадаешься, с кем я на днях говорил!   
\- И с кем же? – Заинтересовался Майкл.   
\- С Теодором Бэгвелом! – Абруцци выдержал театральную паузу, ожидая вопросов.   
\- И где он теперь? – Любопытство Майкла пересилило неприязнь к этому человеку.   
\- Ти вернулся на родину в Алабаму. – Рассказывал Абруцци. – И познакомился там с русской студенткой. Живет теперь с ней.   
\- И как? – Проявил и свое любопытство Линк.   
\- Учеба его подруги стоит недешево. А с работой у Ти неважно. – Абруцци пожал плечами.   
\- Не удивительно при его прошлом. – Проговорил Майкл со злостью.   
\- Но у него масса идей по поводу бизнеса. – Продолжал Джон. – Я даже подумываю дать ему ссуду.   
\- Неужели? – Майкл уже не скрывал раздражения.   
\- А почему нет? Ти шустрый и борзый. Брось его связанным в воду – он вынырнет с рыбой в зубах. Уверен, что Ти преуспеет. Это может стать хорошим вложением.   
\- Если он снова не загремит на нары. – Съехидничал Майкл.   
\- Не каркай! – Абруцци рассмеялся.   
Держась за руки, в паб вошли Вероника и Ник. Они растерянно оглядывались, пытаясь найти нас. Заметив их, Майкл прервал разговор с Джоном, и пошел им навстречу.   
Подойдя к нашему столу, Вероника отпустила руку Ника.   
\- С Днем рождения, Линк!   
\- Здорово, что ты пришла!   
Линк обнял Веронику. Ревность острой холодной иглой уколола меня в сердце.   
\- Ник! – Линк протянул ему руку.  
\- С днем рождения!   
Майкл радовался встрече с Вероникой:  
\- Как дела? Ты там же Bianchi and Guthrie?   
\- Да. Работаю там же. В сфере недвижимости. Получила небольшое повышение, и прибавку к жалованию. – Отвечала Вероника, улыбаясь. – А еще я волонтер в Проекте «Правосудие» вместе с Ником. Может, когда-нибудь поменяю сферу деятельности совсем.   
Обратив внимание, что Майкл встал из-за стола, Пол подсел к Саре.   
\- Привет, Сара! – Пол подарил ей самую обворожительную из своих улыбок.   
\- Привет, Пол! – Тихо проговорила Сара. И тут же замолчала. Пол выжидал, но Сара продолжала молчать.   
\- Знаешь, Сара, Лэнс по тебе скучает.   
При упоминании о Лэнсе Сара улыбнулась.   
\- Передай Лэнсу, что я почти каждые выходные пеку черничный пирог.   
Пол убрал с лица Сары прядь рыжих волос. Покрутил кончик пряди между пальцев. Поймав на себе взгляд Майкла, Сара убрала волосы назад, забирая прядь из рук Пола.   
В ответ Пол лишь взмахнул ресницами, и надул губы. Продолжать делать обиженный вид ему помешал телефонный звонок.   
\- Алло! – Пол приложил трубку к уху. – Да, Керолайн… Нет… Я в пабе… В пабе, говорю. На дне рождении у Линкольна Барроуза… Пьяный… Не сошел с ума… Просто пьяный… Ну и что?.. А я не на работе… Иди к черту, Кэролайн! – Пол захлопнул крышку телефона. Снова грустно взмахнул ресницами, продолжая ласково улыбаться Саре.   
Эл Джей сидел в углу, уткнувшись в экран мобильника. Он мужественно пытался справиться с пол пинтой Смитуикса. Но она никак не хотела сдаваться. Линк подсел к нему.   
\- Что делаешь? Пишешь сообщения своей панамской подружке?   
Эл Джей спрятал телефон в карман.   
\- Ну передавай ей привет! – Линк похлопал сына по плечу. – Хотя та, что по-французски знала, мне больше нравилась.   
\- Линк, не лезь к парню. – К ним подошел Альдо. – Разве я тебе когда-нибудь говорил, с кем гулять.   
\- Кто б тебя послушал?!   
Альдо рассмеялся в ответ.   
\- У меня тост! Можно? – Я встала со стула. Подняла пивную кружку уже отпитую до половины.   
Все замолчали, ожидая моего тоста. И только Дэвид продолжал что-то говорить Майклу, увлеченный собственным рассказом.   
\- А я ему говорю: «Йоу, мужик…!»   
Линк дал Дэвид легкий подзатыльник.   
\- А ну тихо будь!   
\- Йоу, извини! – Дэвид взмахнул руками.   
\- Линк, милый! – Я не люблю говорить перед публикой. И сегодня утром дома я уже сказала Линку все, что хотела. Но сейчас, когда мы праздновали и веселились, мне захотелось, чтобы ему сказали что-то хорошее и доброе. И раз молчали его отец, брат и сын, значит, я скажу Линку то, что согреет его душу в этот холодный декабрьский день, в который он родился. - Линк, как же все-таки здорово, что ты родился! - Начала я. - Потому что теперь я могу быть с тобой. А ты самый лучший человек, которого мне довелось знать. Ты замечательный. Ты сильный и смелый. У тебя внутри железный стержень, который держит его личность, не давая сломаться. Тебя сука-жизнь изрядно побила. Ты падал, но находил смелость и силы подняться. А ты не ожесточился и не очерствел. Остался по-настоящему хорошим человеком. Ты надежный, хороший и добрый. Ты настоящий мужик. – Линк сосредоточенно вглядывался в мое лицо, вслушивался в каждое слово. А его глаза, такие добрые и родные, они блестели каким-то волшебным блеском. А может они блестели от скупых мужских слез, которым Линк не давал брызнуть наружу. – Милый, сука-жизнь которая до сих пор тебя не жалела, стала к тебе добрее. Закончились навсегда все кошмары и ужасы. У тебя чудесный сын. У тебя великолепный отец. И самый лучший на свете брат. У тебя замечательные друзья, которые тебя любят. Сука-жизнь наконец-то начала тебе улыбаться. И я тебе желаю, чтобы так всегда продолжалось. Чтобы в твоей жизни не было больше черных полос. Я бы хотела пожелать тебе счастья. Но я знаю, что сделаю все на свете, что ты был самым-самым счастливым! Я люблю тебя, Линк!   
Я протянула Линку свою пивную кружку, предлагая чокнуться. Но вместо этого он обхватил меня своими огромными руками, прижимая к себе в неистовых объятьях. Я пыталась найти кружкой стол. Кто-то взял ее из моих рук. Я обняла Линка за шею. Гладила кончиками пальцев его бритый затылок. Губы Линка нашли мои. Наш поцелуй со смешанным вкусом виски, пива и сигарет, сводил меня с ума. Заставляя терять сознание, и забыть про паб и про гостей. Открывая мне, что в мире существуем только я и Линк, которому сегодня исполнилось 39.


End file.
